Untitled and open for suggestions
by Mrs-Marty-McFly
Summary: Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker are a very happy couple. But one night will change their lives forever... The rating is because it's 'better to be safe than sorry.' Also for the possiblilty of what may lie ahead in the chapters as much as violnce and lang


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot, (The parts that don't coincide with the BTTF movies.) Because we all know what would happen if I owned Marty McFly.  
  
Dedications: I'd like to dedicate this to Michael J. Fox. He's an amazing actor and he's amazingly gorgeous and has got a great charity going on (Michael J. Fox Foundation) and if you can spare it you should donate some money to his charity. All right, on with the story..  
  
I sat at my desk and twirled my brown hair with my finger. I was completely and utterly bored with Mrs. Wood's lesson on the atom bomb. She was an old bag who lived through the cold war and believed we should know everything about that 'terrible time in America.' I wasn't concerned about the cold war. The bell rang and I was off to second block, wondering where my boyfriend had wandered off to. I saw him standing at the end of the hall. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, a white shirt and his denim jacket. His sunglasses peeked up from inside the front pocket of his jacket. He scanned the hallway from atop his perch on the stairs, our eyes meeting after a few seconds. He flashed me the smile that I fell in love with before jumping down the stairs and walking over to me.  
  
"Hey you," he said to me, our lips meeting.  
  
"McFly!" Marty pulled away from our kiss and winced. He turned around and came face-to-face with Strickland, the principal. He was a short, bald man who looked like he'd been in Hill Valley forever. Supposedly his family had been here since 1800. But all I cared about was what happened to Marty.  
  
"McFly, Parker, how many times do I have to tell you about Public Displays of Affection?" Marty and I shared amused glances. "Once more and it'll be a week's detention." Marty put his arm around my waist and we began to walk away. "Oh, McFly, I believe that you missed first block this morning." He pulled pink slips out of his sport coat. "Tardy slip for you McFly, I believe that's three in a row now. You'd better watch it." Marty sarcastically nodded his head and we walked to our second block class, psychology II. He opened the door and we both burst into laughter as soon as we passed the threshold.  
  
"That guy needs to loosen up a bit." Marty said, laughing as we took our seats. Today was Thursday; tomorrow was Friday, thank God. Thursdays always drag on and the entire day usually sucks. This class droned on just like history, Mr. Meehan's words turning into muffled mumbling. Meehan turned to draw another elaborate picture of the brain on the chalkboard. I felt Marty's hands on my shoulders. He started massaging the tenseness out of my shoulders. "Is something wrong, everything alright?" I nodded my head. "You just seem worried, really tensed up."  
  
"No, it's just that it's Thursday." He moved the hair to expose my neck and kissed the uncovered skin.  
  
"Yes, kill the Thursdays."  
  
"Not in class." Marty took his hands off my shoulders and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I don't know why I should suffer just because we have to go to school." Marty muttered to himself. I laughed and turned around to smile at him. "You are so hot." I told Marty.  
  
"Thank you, my dear." I turned around to 'pay attention' to class. Marty whispered into my ear, sending involuntary shivers down my spine. "And you are unbelievably hot."  
  
"Quiet McFly." Meehan spoke, still facing the chalkboard. I think the man has eyes in the back of his head. Teachers aren't fair to Marty. A group of kids will be talking and he'll be the only one who gets in trouble. Four kids came to school late, and Strickland made it a point to find Marty. It's been this way all four years he's been at Hill Valley High School.  
  
Marty and I are seniors. We've been seniors for two months, one week, and four days, but who's counting? I moved to Hill Valley the beginning of my sophomore year, August 1983. Marty just happened to be the one who befriended the 'new girl' and helped me get through the first week. We've dated since sophomore year, but on and off. We didn't actually begin dating 'steadily' until the middle of our junior year.  
  
I was head over heels in love with Marty and I hoped that I would marry him. He was cute, gorgeous actually. He was hilarious, polite and smart. He had incredible potential, but he didn't apply himself. Marty spent all of his time with his band, The Pinheads. The Pinheads are miraculous; not your average garage band. Tomorrow they are auditioning to play at the school dance. I'm sure that they'll get the gig. They play everything from The Power of Love to Johnny B. Goode to Earth Angel.  
  
The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I was starving. Because we're seniors, Marty and I can leave for lunch. Even if we couldn't, we still would. We walked along Hill Street, holding hands and deciding where to eat. We both felt like eating a big, huge burger, so we walked over to Burger King. After lunch, Marty started walking through the parking lot to the small house surrounded by a fence. I called out to him.  
  
"Marty!"  
  
"I just wanna drop in and say hi to the Doc."  
  
"We've got ten minutes and it's going to take that long to get back to school." I started walking on Main Street towards town. I heard footsteps behind me. Marty grabbed me around the waist and gave me a backwards hug.  
  
"I can't believe I'm in love with such a studious chick."  
  
"I can't believe that I'm in love with Marty McFly."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll kiss it out of you."  
  
"Watch it, mister." Marty grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs of the school. He walked to Spanish and I went across the hall to French. We opened the doors to our classes just as the bell rang. One class I did enjoy was French. I learned how to cuss in French and to whisper sweet nothings into an unknowing Marty's ear. He did the same for me in Spanish. He was incredibly charming.  
  
The rest of the day dragged on like the previous two classes. The final bell rang and I practically ran out of my chemistry class towards my locker. I shoved my French book and my psychology book into my backpack. I slung my bag over my right shoulder and walked the few steps to Marty's locker. He put his Walkman into his backpack and took his skateboard out of his locker.  
  
"Forgetting something?" I asked him as he closed the door to his locker.  
  
"Uh...no, I don't think so."  
  
"Remember the last two minutes of psychology?" Marty groaned and re- opened his locker. He took out his book and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Why is it your personal mission to raise my grades?"  
  
"Because, as much as you don't want it to, high school counts. The higher your GPA, the more chance you have of getting into college, getting a good job and raising enough money so that I can stay home with the kids."  
  
"What kids?"  
  
"Our kids."  
  
"Are saying you're willing to have my children, Jennifer Parker?" He stopped walking, grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes.  
  
"What if I am?" He smiled and resumed walking next to me, his skateboard under one arm.  
  
"That's good to know." Marty and I shared a laugh before I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
  
"Hey McFly!" Marty turned around and high-fived his friend Michael. Michael was another member of The Pinheads. "You gonna be at the rehearsal tonight, man? Because we can't exactly practice without you."  
  
Marty looked at me and then at Michael. "Yeah, but I might be a little late, I've got homework."  
  
"Homework, McFly, since when have you done homework?"  
  
Marty put his arm around my shoulder. "Since I started dating this babe."  
  
"Whatever, dude. Just be there." Michael walked off and I laughed.  
  
"So I'm a babe now?"  
  
Marty leaned in to kiss me. "You are a total babe."  
  
"That's good to know." I put my arms around Marty's neck and he slipped his around my waist and under my backpack. We shared a long, passionate kiss and I never wanted this moment to end. But it had to, and it did. We both pulled away, smiling. Reaching for each other's hand, we walked towards Hill Street. I sat down on the bench. Marty put his hand on my face and leaned down to kiss me. He put his skateboard on the ground and skated after a Toyota heading towards his house.  
  
"I'll call you tonight!" he called to me, catching onto the back of the car. I waived at him, and he waived back. I put my head on my shoulder and sighed, felling extremely smitten. How did I ever meet such a remarkable guy?  
  
I checked my watch. My dad should be here any minute. He picks me up in front of the clock tower every day a half hour after school ends. I can drive, exceptionally well, in fact, but my family only has one car. They decided not to have it sit in the school parking lot half the day. But I heard my parents talking about getting a used car possibly next month. I heard a car horn honk and looked up to see my dad sitting in the car.  
  
I got in the front seat and threw my backpack into the back.  
  
"School ok?"  
  
"School sucks."  
  
"Jennifer, watch your mouth!"  
  
"Sorry dad, it's just that it was a Thursday, and classes dragged on and on. I'm just extremely stressed and I don't want to talk about school anymore."  
  
"Alright. Hopefully you'll get relaxed at the lake on Saturday." Oh, I knew what I was going to get, and it most likely wasn't relaxed.  
  
"Yeah. I do need to calm down a bit." My father nodded as he turned onto our street.  
  
I opened the door and stepped into my house. I could hear voices in the living room. My mother was talking to one of her friends.  
  
"Yes. She's grown up quite a bit. She's going to the lake with Marty McFly on Saturday night." Dear God! Did the entire town need to know about my love life? Now I realize why Marty didn't tell his parents, yet. I walked around the corner just as Mrs. Cooperson was reacting to the juicy tidbit of gossip my mother had just divulged.  
  
"Oh, hello Jennifer!"  
  
"Hey mom." I grabbed a Pepsi and a cheese stick out of the refrigerator and walked towards my room. I threw my backpack on my bed and took out my French book. Ten minutes later, I was finished with the easy part of tonight's homework. I pulled my psychology book out of my bag and plopped it down on my desk. I started working and the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes to hours. Two hours after I had started, I was finished with all of my homework for the night and the phone rang. I leaned over to answer the phone, but my mom had already gotten it.  
  
"Jennifer! Telephone for you!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I picked up the phone in my room.  
  
"Hello?" I heard the click of the phone as my mother hung up.  
  
"Hey." Marty's voice flooded the line and brought a smile to my face.  
  
"Do your psychology homework?"  
  
"Yeah and it was a bitch to finish." I laughed at his choice of words.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" I heard drums playing in the background, along with a bass guitar. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm over at Wheeze's practicing. I wanted to call you because we're going to run late and I promised I would." How sweet. "And I wanted to tell you how much I love you." I could hear Marty's friends 'awwing' behind him. And then I heard a muffled, "Shut up!" I laughed.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I could tell Marty was smiling on the other end of the phone. "Good! Alright, I've got to go, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I walked out to the kitchen and smelled my favorite food cooking, Spaghetti Carbinera. My mother handed me a plateful and my mouth was watering. I grabbed a Pepsi Free out of the fridge and sat down with my family for dinner. Family dinners were big with my parents. They claimed that it brought us together and built strong family values. We talked about school and after school activities and then the subject somehow turned to Marty and me.  
  
"I'm glad that you tell us those things." My mother said, referring to me going to the lake.  
  
"You do?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it makes us feel like we are a part of our daughter's life."  
  
"Then don't go around telling everyone things that I tell you! I don't mind letting you in on what I'm up to, but if the entire town ends up knowing, I'll just stop telling you."  
  
My mother looked at me, shocked. "Jennifer Marie, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on, mom. I heard you and Mrs. Cooperson talking about Marty and me this afternoon. She will tell the entire goddamn town!" My mother still acted surprised. "Jesus Christ, I'm not stupid!" I pushed myself away from the table and put my plate in the sink, taking my Pepsi with me into my room. The phone rang and I answered it on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, is Jenni there?"  
  
"Hey Suzy." Suzy and I were neighbors and had been best friends since the day I moved in.  
  
"Hey, you don't sound to happy. Want me to call back later?"  
  
"No, I'm just mad at my parents. My mom told almost every person in town about this weekend."  
  
"This weekend.oh right, this weekend!" It usually took Suzy a few seconds to remember things. She is a few fries short of a happy meal, to put it nicely. "Jenni, you are so lucky to have a guy like Marty McFly." I was, wasn't I?  
  
"Yeah, I am, aren't I?"  
  
"So totally! First of all, he's gorgeous. Second of all, he loves you and he's never showed any violence towards you. Third, he's got the whole band thing going on. And fourth, he's got a B grade average." Marty actually had a 2.97, not a 3.0. We get report cards next Monday and hopefully he would bring up his grades by then. He could get a 4.0 this grade period and one 4.0 would bring his GPA to a high B. "Jenni are you going to sleep with Marty?"  
  
"I know I'm going to sleep with him, I just don't know if I'll SLEEP with him."  
  
"What?" I didn't think she'd get that, but I thought I'd try anyway.  
  
"I know we'll sleep in the same bed, but I'm not sure I'll have sex with him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We talked about my man (and my involvement with him) for a while and then we began to talk about Suzy's ongoing search for one. I personally thought that Suzy believed in Prince Charming so much, that she'd never accept a guy as 'good enough.'  
  
"What about Michael?" I asked. "I've got to admit, he is really cute."  
  
"Michael from the Pinheads?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. What's his personality?"  
  
I thought for a moment. " He's very smart, but he doesn't shove it in your face."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"And he's got a great personality. Very polite and he's got the 'whole band thing going on.'" I said, mocking Suzy. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Jenni, can you...um."  
  
"Get you two together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll talk to him tomorrow. He sits in front of me in French."  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, I've got to go finish my homework." We exchanged goodbyes and I lay down on my bed, stretching out across the mattress. I yawned and fell asleep in my clothes, dreaming about Saturday night.  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? Is it good enough to continue? Please Review! (I also need plot ideas if you have any.) Thanks! 


End file.
